


Nakia and Okoye's Loyalty

by Anonymous



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Loyalty, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Nakia and Okoye's loyalty to T'Challa is tested when they share a romantic moment.





	Nakia and Okoye's Loyalty

Nakia and Okoye have always been friends, but since T'Challa died six months ago, they have gotten much closer, relying on each other for support and comfort. Also, Okoye had much time on her hands these days since she resigned from the Dora Milaje Forces. She couldn't stand to serve for Killmonger, because he wasn't a true King.

* * *

 

The two friends were hanging out in Nakia's quarters, enjoying each other's company, and reflecting on the events from the past months.

"These past six months have been crazy right? I still can't believe he's really gone", Nakia said, referring to T'Challa.

"I'm glad you stuck around Nakia. Wakanda needs you more than ever, and more importantIy, I need you." Okoye said softly.

"We have to save this country, I would've left to continue being a Spy if it wasn't for you being there for me. Thanks for allowing me to lean on you", Nakia grabbed Okoye's hand.

"No, thank you for being there for me. I would still be serving under Killmonger if you hadn't convince me to take a break from the throne. He is not for Wakanda, I couldn't do it."

"Im glad you came to your senses. Now you get to spend more time with me", Nakia teased.

Okoye blushed then laughed, "That's not a bad trade off".

The ladies continued to talk, then out of nowhere, Nakia leaned over on the couch and kissed Okoye softly on the lips. Once she realized what she was doing she immediately jumped back.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry", she said, scooting away from Okoye.

"Don't be, it was nice." Okoye reassured her.

"No, I'm so ashamed", Nakia covered her face.

"Come here", Okoye reached over and gently turned her head towards her, and planted a passionate kiss onto Nakia's ruby red lips.

Nakia then opened up her mouth, allowing Okoye's tongue to slip in. The women moaned in unison when their tongues met. Okoye laid Nakia down on the couch, and was getting ready to slide her hand underneath her shirt when Nakia stopped her.

She sat up, "What about W'Kabi?"

"Me and W'Kabi are no more. He showed his true colors when he betrayed T'Challa."

"And Ayo?"

"Oh Nakia", Okoye chuckled. "Me and Ayo have been done for a very long time, she's someone from my past. No need to worry."

"Well, with that being said...", Nakia took her shirt off with a mischievious smile on her face, then pulled Okoye on top of her cupping her smooth bald head.

The foreplay was getting heavy between the two. After nuzzling on Nakia's neck, Okoye unhooked Nakia's bra; that's when Nakia froze, it's like she had an epiphany.

"T'Challa, what about T'Challa?"", she cried. She sat up once again, then snapped her bra back together. "Sorry Okoye, I can't do this."

Okoye rubbed Nakia's cheek. "Hey, no need to be sorry. You're right, it wouldn't exactly feel right." Okoye then handed Nakia her shirt. "You should go."

"Wait, these are my quarters, how are you telling me to go?" Nakia said with an attiude.

"Nooo, I don't mean like that. I mean go back to being a Spy, Nakia. You can't stay here in Wakanda, not with the feelings we both have for each other. It would only be a matter of time before we betray him", referring to T'Challa.

"I know, but what about our happiness? We deserve to be happy too."

"We will meet again when the time is right, but for now, you must go before we do something we'll both regret."

Nakia started to cry. "I'll pack my things and leave out in the morning. I'm going to truly miss you Okoye." Nakia then hugged her, and cried in her shoulder.

Okoye also had tears in her eyes,then kissed Nakia on the forehead, "I'll miss you too, my ride or die."


End file.
